


Curse of a name

by Nagiru



Series: CLAMP related drabbles [13]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: (also sharing a destiny seems to suck. Just saying), Gen, Post-Canon, confusing perhaps, sharing a name is terrible when writing just saying, uh spoilery maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: Because one meaning can have too many edges.





	Curse of a name

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS AHEAD  
> It started simply as a Syaoran/Sakura story. Then, somehow, it became a study on Tsubasa’s (the characters), so somehow Watanuki was also added into it, for the heck of it. Because, really, seeing how he’s actually Syaoran’s copy, I mean… yeah, if both Sakura and Syaoran share a name, why should he have a different one? (Yeah, yeah, I know, time paradox. Whatever.) But, uh, you can read it however you want.
> 
> (Also, DISCLAIMER? Not mine. Not Tsubasa, not Holic, not anything, really, it's all CLAMP. Yay.)

Four bodies _(five existences)_ , two souls _(two copies, three failures)_ , one name. Too much suffering, too many sacrifices, too little _peace_.

_Tsubasa_ : the wings of freedom that chained them to a fate of never-ending travelling. A journey that begun to find oneself, and a journey that shall never end, forever searching one another.

For a moment by each other’s side, forever too far away to touch. A distance that feels like worlds apart, and a distance that feels like nothing at all.

They were made for each other, and they are aware of that. They know of their past, they know of their never-ending day of losing and gaining and _being_ , and they know of their future. They know they belong, even if they are fated never to be together again but for a moment stolen in time.

_(The one forever searching. The one forever waiting. And the odd one, forever hoping. Such a cursed name, such a cursed fate, such a blessed soul.)_

They started their adventure hoping for a happy ending.

They ended it with the hope of a happy meeting.


End file.
